pokemmocomfandomcom-20200214-history
Effort Values (EVs)
Effort Values are a point system which affects the stat growth of an individual Pokémon. When a Pokémon battles and defeats another - either wild or owned by an NPC trainer - they earn Effort Points specific to the type of Pokémon defeated. For example, defeating a Kakuna awards one defense Effort Point, whereas defeating a Gastly awards one special attack Effort Point. Understanding Effort Values Effort Values are not visible in the official Pokémon games, but they can be viewed in PokeMMO on the third page of the Pokémon's status screen. In the official Pokémon games, each individual stat can have a maximum of 255 Effort Points, with the Pokémon able to have a total number of 510 Effort Points across all stats. All Effort Points in a particular stat are then divided by 4 and the quotient is added to the corresponding stat over the course of several levels. With 252 - 255 Effort Points allocated to one stat, that stat will be increased by a total of 63. Because Effort Values are divided by four, the maximum number of Effort Points that should be trained in one stat is 252 - this being the number closest to 255 that is divisible by four. Furthermore, there will always be two Effort Points out of 510 left over, unable to affect any stats. It is for this reason that in PokeMMO, the maximum number of EVs in a stat has been reduced to 252 and the total number of EVs reduced to 508, to ensure that there can be no excess points left over. EV Training To properly utilize Effort Values, many trainers practice EV Training. By selecting specific Pokémon as targets, trainers can choose the allocation of their Pokémon's Effort Points. Pokémon are generally EV trained to fill a specific role in their trainer's team - for example, a defensive 'wall' Pokémon will often be trained to have high HP, Defense or Special Defense EVs, and therefore will be much more resilient. Reaching the limit of 508 total Effort Points can take a long time. Many EV trainers use a hold item called the Macho Brace, which doubles the amount of Effort Points earned by defeating opponents. The Macho Brace is found by using the Itemfinder on the spot Giovanni stood in the Viridian Gym, after he has been defeated. EV Training Locations There are a number of places in Kanto which streamline the task of acquiring desirable Effort Values. HP Training Locations The water in Viridian City has a 50% encounter rate of Slowpoke, which offer one HP EV when defeated. Alternatively, Caterpie in Viridian Forest also yield one HP EV. Attack Training Locations Paras, which give Attack Effort Points, are the sole Pokémon that can be encountered on B1F of Mt. Moon. This floor can be easily accessed from the Pewter side of Mt. Moon by using the first ladder seen on the main route through the tunnels. Defense Training Locations Route 21 has a single patch of grass south of Pallet Town which requires Surf to access. Here, both Tangela and Mr. Mime can be encountered, Tangela offers one Defense EV when defeated. Special Attack Training Locations Gastly and Haunter have a high encounter rate in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, both of which yield Special Attack EVs when defeated. This, combined with the purified healing zone located in the tower make this a popular place to train for Special Attack. Special Defense Training Locations Tentacool are located in all ocean bodies of water. These include the Surf routes 19, 20 and 21 leading to and from Cinnabar Island. Speed Training Locations Diglett Cave, which has entrances East of Vermillion City and South of Pewter City, contains only Diglett and Dugtrio. These both offer Speed EVs when defeated. Sources http://pokemmo.wikia.com/wiki/Effort_Values